


firelight

by starryeyedauthor



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl Blossom Imagine, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Cheryl Blossom x Reader - Freeform, Core Four, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Hashtag Get Cheryl Blossom A Therapist, High School, In which we don't ignore the fact that Cheryl should see a real doctor after these events, Riverdale Drabble, based on 1x13, riverdale imagine, supportive friends, tw: drowning, tw: suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedauthor/pseuds/starryeyedauthor
Summary: Follows 1x13. In which the events of Cheryl’s drowning include a soft ex-girlfriend, and in a moment in between all the drama, the group gathers for the night to support Cheryl and remind her that she’s loved.





	firelight

You walked into the cafeteria, tapping your fingers rhythmically on your phone as you glanced around the large room in confusion. Leaning onto the tips of your toes, you noted a number of absent faces: Kevin, Archie, Veronica, Betty, Jughead.

 

And of course, Cheryl. It had been months since the two of you had broken up, and still you would find yourself gazing around rooms in search of her familiar red hair, even when you knew that looking at her only made your chest hurt in that aching sort of way.

 

In the summer things had been warm and sweet until Cheryl had grown distant a few weeks before the fourth of July, right before Jason disappeared. When you got the call that their boat tipped over you had dropped everything and rushed to her side. It had all been so strange; the haunted look in her eyes, like she wanted to tell you something but was held back by so much more. Her behaviour only grew stranger and your relationship had been nothing like it was, not when she refused to tell you the things that were making her lose sleep and behave so erratically. By the time Jason’s body was found, Cheryl had nothing left to say to you. No matter how hard you tried, she had turned into a replica of her mother; stone faced and cold. A complete shell of the girl you had loved for so long. 

 

So here you were, taking in the empty table in the cafeteria, texting Kevin and wondering where everyone had gone. After everything that had happened throughout this school year, your newfound friendship with Kevin had brought you closer to the others as well. It wasn’t like Cheryl’s minions were people you could call friends, and Betty and Veronica had both provided shoulders to cry on whenever Cheryl had shut down your attempts at reconciling or even creating some sort of post breakup friendship. 

 

Heading out of the cafeteria with a frown, you were dodging people in the hallway when you found Kevin by his locker. You rushed forward, nudging his shoulder gently. 

 

“Hey,” He greeted when he say you, lips quirking upwards into a friendly grin. “Sorry, I somehow left my phone in my locker. I was dying through my first two classes.” 

 

The thought of Kevin without his phone only made you laugh and you shook your head, watching as he shut his locker and held up his keys. “Should we go to Pop’s for lunch? I heard Mr. Clayton say we’re watching a movie in History today so I think it’s fine if we’re a little late coming back.” 

 

You nodded eagerly, following him toward the front doors. “I’m always down for a milkshake. Do you know where everyone else is? I couldn’t find them in the cafeteria.” 

Kevin led you towards his truck, tossing his bag into the backseat as he shook his head. “No clue. I hope we’re not missing some sort of new development. Those four have more drama than a Gossip Girl finale.” 

 

You snickered at the comment, sliding into Kevin’s truck as you thought of your four friends and the constant craziness that seemed to follow them. 

 

The two of you talked about random school events as Kevin drove out of the school’s parking lot, the music on the radio providing some nice background noise. As Kevin dramatically reviewed the newest pop song, you were distracted by your phones incessant vibrating. 

 

Still laughing at your friends antics, you answered with a smile. “Hello?”

 

You were greeted by heavy panting and you frowned, glancing at the screen and seeing that it was Veronica’s phone number. “Veronica? Are you there?”

 

“Y/N,” Veronica breathed out, the sound of voices in the back making you lower the music in confusion. “You need to get to Sweetwater River.”

 

“What? Why, what’s going on V?” You asked, waving a hand at Kevin and trying to signal your worry. He slowed down at the upcoming red light, watching you in confusion. 

 

“I think Cheryl’s going to hurt herself,” Veronica barked out, and the sound of car doors slamming rang out. You could hear tires skidding against the pavement and your eyes widened, your heart racing in your chest as your mouth dropped open.

 

“Oh my god…” You breathed out, giving Kevin a wide eyed look. “Kev, drive to Sweetwater River, fast.”

 

Kevin didn’t protest, only giving you a worried glance before haphazardly taking a right turn instead of a left one, the car full of jocks behind you honking several times. 

 

“Try to call her, we’ll meet you there,” Veronica quickly stated before she hung up, leaving you sitting there with trembling hands, your heart practically in your throat as you thought of Cheryl. 

 

“What the hell is going on?” Kevin asked, watching you hurriedly unlock your phone. 

 

You were taken aback by the notification you hadn’t seen earlier. A single text from Cheryl.  _ I’m truly sorry for the hurt I may have caused you. You’ll always be my first love.  _

Tears gathered in your eyes and you let out a shaky breath, glancing up and wishing you could get to Sweetwater River faster. 

 

“She sent me a goodbye text,” You murmured to Kevin, trying to gather your emotions, still shaking with emotion. You were going to get there in time, you had to. 

 

“A goodbye text?! Why?” Kevin asked, quickly turning into the side entrance of the river as the realization dawned over him. “Is Cheryl… Oh my god.” 

 

You barely waited for the truck to stop moving, hopping out of the vehicle and racing through the clearing of trees, trying to find the main path, your feet immediately growing damp as you rushed through piles of snow. 

 

You could hear Kevin following you and you pushed through random branches, swearing under your breath and trying not to trip, your heart pounding against your chest.  _ Please be okay. Please be okay.  _

 

You were already beyond cold, your breath fogging up in the air and the tip of your fingers starting to ache. It didn’t matter, your only focus was finding Cheryl. 

 

As soon as you and Kevin broke through the trees, finding the wide space where the river had frozen over, you both glanced around wildly, searching with panicked eyes. 

 

“Oh my god…” Kevin breathed out suddenly, just as you zoned in on the group entering through the opposite side, your four friends spotting you just as Kevin found Cheryl. “There!” 

 

He latched onto your arm just as your eyes found the familiar redhead, your body freezing as you watched Cheryl slam against the ice beneath her. As Kevin snapped into action and dragged you forward you tripped over your feet, quickly crawling forward and getting back up as everyone sprinted towards Cheryl, loud shouts and pleas filling the space.

 

“Cheryl stop!” Kevin screamed, both of you panting for breath as you tried to reach her in time, snow flying up around you with each hurried step. 

 

You heard the ice cracking underneath your feet and you and Kevin exchanged a look, wordlessly communicating and pulling apart to put more space between you. 

 

“Be careful!” Kevin shouted at the four that were coming in from the opposite side, trying to warn them. “The ice will break under all of you!” 

 

“Cheryl please! Please stop,” You shouted helplessly, slowly trying to get closer as the ice underneath you continued to creak. 

 

The sound of your voice seemed to catch her attention and she paused, glancing up with wide eyes that melted into a crumpled expression. The look on her face made you exhale loudly, your vision blurring with tears as you outstretched your hands, trying to coax her closer. She looked completely defeated, heartbroken with the cards she had been dealt in this lifetime. 

 

“Cheryl, just come to the shore and we’ll figure this out together, okay?” Veronica called out from further away, her voice shaking. 

 

Cheryl kept her eyes on you as you pleaded her to step away from the ice, but the look on her face told you she wasn’t going to come closer. You rushed forward just as the ice broke and she dove into the water, gone in a matter of seconds.

 

“No!” The scream escaped your lips, echoed by everyone else as you all forgoed any worries of the ice breaking, sprinting towards Cheryl. 

 

“Cheryl!” Everyone was screaming, and you were the first to reach where Cheryl had been, collapsing onto your knees in front of the gap in the ice and searching for her frantically.

 

“No, no, no,” You breathed out, shoveling snow away and trying to find her beneath the ice, your heart slamming against your chest as your whole body shook. 

 

“The current has her,” Jughead panted when they reached you, watching with wide eyes as you screamed helplessly and kept pushing against the snow. “Spread out!” 

 

Everyone spread around the river, using their hands to clear the surface of the ice, trying to catch a glimpse of Cheryl’s red hair or her white clothes in the darkness of the water.

 

It was Archie who found her, grabbing everyone’s attention with a sudden shout. “She’s here! She’s here!”

 

You raced forward, followed by Kevin as the others came from various sides, all of you watching with wide eyes as Archie started slamming his fists against the ice. You tried to step forward but Kevin grabbed onto your arms, Veronica letting out a warning for Archie when his knuckles split open and blood marked the ice.

 

You were trying not to cry, the sound of your heart pounding in your ears as Betty screamed for help, Archie groaning and continuing to bring his fists down. When the ice finally caved in you dove forward to help Archie, dropping your arms into the freezing water and clutching onto Cheryl’s body, both of you pulling her out as quickly as you could.

 

Everyone watched as you brought your ear towards Cheryl’s mouth, the lack of movement in her chest making your breath come out in a trembling exhale. “She’s not breathing.” 

 

Archie started doing compressions and your eyes ran over Cheryl, the sight of her face pale and void of life making something in your chest feel like it was caving in. “Wake up,  _ please wake up _ ,” you cried hopelessly, clutching onto Cheryl’s ice cold hand, the first time you had touched her in months.

 

It was a blur of Betty’s sobs for help and Veronica’s soft cries. Kevin set his hand on your back and you watched as Archie breathed air into Cheryl’s mouth again. After what felt like ages, she moved abruptly, coughing up water as you all breathed out sighs of relief. 

 

“Cheryl,” You whispered, gripping her hand tightly and leaning forward help her tilt sideways, her coughs growing harsher. 

 

You watched carefully as Kevin nodded at Archie, letting him know he had her as he lifted Cheryl into his arms. Veronica nervously glanced at Archie’s injured hand while you lifted Cheryl’s legs, refusing to let go of her even as Archie set his jacket over her. 

 

Kevin rushed all of you towards his truck, everyone wordlessly following as you carefully settled Cheryl into the backseat, her eyes now closed as her chest moved with each breath. 

 

You slid into the backseat, pulling her into your lap and sighing in relief when Kevin grabbed a blanket from the closed bed of the truck, wrapping it over Cheryl as Veronica and Betty slid in beside you, Veronica carefully stretching Cheryl’s legs over her lap. 

 

Watching Cheryl carefully, her face still completely pale and her lips blue, your face crumpled as you ran your fingers over her cheek. You felt a hand on your shoulder and you knelt over Cheryl’s form, a sob rising in your chest as the reality hit you. That over however much time, Cheryl had felt alone enough to try to take her own life. Veronica rubbed your back as you cried for the girl in your arms, the only person you had ever loved, the girl who had almost died where it had all began. 

* * *

You didn’t know how, but somehow the group decided that it was best for Cheryl to get warm and dry before you actually took her to the hospital. You would have argued but when Kevin pulled up into his driveway you were more relieved than anything, knowing Cheryl would much prefer the comfort of Kevin’s living room to the blank walls of a hospital where her parents would immediately be contacted. 

 

It seemed to be some sort of unanimous decision that everyone was going to sleep at Kevin’s, a sort of unspoken realization that no one wanted to be alone for the night, and no one wanted Cheryl to be alone. 

 

Kevin started up the fireplace while Betty and Veronica filled the living room up with pillows and blankets, Kevin assuring the two of them that his dad wouldn’t mind. Cheryl was fully conscious, not speaking as you wrapped another blanket over her shoulders, watching as she curled up in front of the fireplace.

 

When everyone disappeared for a bit, either focusing on Archie’s injured hand or the car they had left by Sweetwater River, you knew it was because they wanted to give you a chance to talk to Cheryl, and you were more grateful than anything. 

 

You sighed softly as you settled down onto the floor beside Cheryl, her hair drying around her face as she stared ahead at the fire, her expression blank. The flames rose against the wood, a glow settling over her face and you watched her carefully, your hands aching to grab her hand or touch her in some way.

 

“Are you warm enough?” You asked softly, taking in the sight of her small frame drowning in Kevin’s clothes. 

 

She nodded slightly and it was the softest you had seen her look since the summer. And somehow, seeing her like this hurt more than anything you had ever felt. Because even in the midst of a murder investigation and a breakup, the love you felt for Cheryl had never dulled. And all you had ever wanted was for her to feel happiness again. 

 

“I…” She said slowly, cutting herself off and closing her eyes. You watched carefully as she opened them and turned towards you slightly, nervous in all her movements. “I’m sorry.”

 

You shook your head, “Cheryl don’t-” 

 

“No, Y/N.” Cheryl blurted out, her voice still soft as she faced the fire again, blinking back tears. “I’m sorry I broke up with you so abruptly. I’m sorry I was too afraid to be honest with you about everything. I’m sorry I scared you like this today.”

 

You listened with wide eyes, and when she stopped speaking, tears slipping down her face, you spoke. “Cheryl, it’s all the in the past. I forgive you. I’m just so sorry you felt like you had to do this… I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.” 

 

She was the first to move, sliding closer to you until your thighs were pressed against each others, and you readjusted yourself so she could tilt her head onto your shoulder. You leaned your head over hers, sighing in contentment when she carefully slid her hand into yours.

 

“I’m here now, okay? You’re not going to be alone through any of this again, I promise,” You murmured quietly. 

 

“I don’t deserve you,” Cheryl responded just as gently, sounding scared that you would pull away and change your mind. 

 

“You’re not a bad person, Cheryl. You never have been. You’re dealing with a lot, but I know who you are, and I… I’m just here, okay?” 

 

She was quiet for a few moments, and when she spoke her voice was watery. “I love you, Y/N.”

 

Your heart ached; you knew she didn’t mean it was some sort of way of getting back together. You knew it wasn’t meant to be some sort of dramatic attempt at a reunion. Cheryl just wanted to be loved, she wanted you to know she wasn’t the cold person she pretended to be these past few months.

 

You turned sideways, facing her so you could pull her into your arms, and she did so automatically, nestling herself against your shoulder and wrapping her arms tightly around your waist. 

 

“I love you too Cheryl, always.” 

 

When everyone else got back, they found the two of you asleep in the same spot, curled up in the light of the fire, your hands interlocked, your head leaning against Cheryl’s shoulder as both of you rested on your backs. 

 

You stirred just as everyone got settled in, Jughead flopping down onto the couch with an old throw. Archie taking a sleeping bag, his hand now wrapped up in a cast, a smile on your face when he met your eyes. Kevin plopped onto a small mattress beside you and Cheryl, and Betty and Veronica made up beds with blankets and pillows, settling around you and Kevin on the floor. 

 

Glancing down as Cheryl’s hand tightened around yours, you watched as she blinked rapidly, peering over your form and taking in the sight of everyone with a surprised expression. When her eyes met yours, you quirked your brows slightly.

 

“They’re here…” She whispered quietly, looking cautious and taken aback. 

 

“For you, Cheryl. We’re all here for you,” Veronica answered in the stillness of the living room, everyone sleepily exchanging smiles with Cheryl, wrapped up in the warmth of the small home after a day in the freezing cold.

 

“I’m still taking you to the hospital tomorrow, you need a check up. And we can talk about maybe seeing a professional to speak with, so you won’t be in this position again, okay?” You whispered quietly, turning around so you and Cheryl were facing each other. “There’s nothing wrong with getting a help. It'll make things easier, I promise.” 

 

Cheryl looked alarmed at the thought, and you brought your other hand to hers, squeezing it between to of yours and kissing it gently. “I know it’s scary, but you won’t be alone through any of it.” 

 

“We got your back, Blossom,” Kevin mumbled half asleep next to the two of you, not even bothering to hide the fact that he was eavesdropping.

 

You snorted and watched as Cheryl’s expression eased into an amused smile, a quiet laugh escaping her lips. 

 

“Okay?” You asked, eyeing her in hopes for a little affirmation. 

 

She sighed in exhaustion, closing her eyes before nodding, leaning into you and nestling against you in comfort. 

 

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> written in a total rush, so yes, it's not my best work. you can find all of my writing stuff on my blog! same username as this one.


End file.
